


Delightful Attitude

by AoiTori11



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deserves it owns tags, F/F, Fix-It, Minecraft: Story Mode, Tags Are Hard, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiTori11/pseuds/AoiTori11
Summary: Petra and Olivia have been in a romantic and sexual relationship for the past three years,and only their friends and family have known their relationship and are okay with it. While they usually are just seen doing normal couple like things,they have some Delightful Attitudes in the bedroom,that they don't know about.





	Delightful Attitude

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Petra/Olivia fanfics. There is a Maya/Olivia one,why isn't there one for Petra/Olivia? Also,explicit.
> 
> \- explicit  
> \- Two girls having sex  
> \- Yeet

Olivia sighed deeply as she sat on her bed,after getting back from school. All she wanted to see her girlfriend again,Petra. Her and Petra are in a romantic and sexual relationship in their freshman years. After,telling the others about them dating,they were all fine with it. But,they never knew that they sometimes have sex from time to time.

Olivia looked over on her phone,it was a photo of Petra and her having their first date together. It was one of the happiest moments of both of their lives. She loves her and she knows that Petra feels exactly the same way about that. Olivia couldn't wait for Petra to come back home from a school trip of her class.

"Honestly,I can't wait to see Petra when she comes back from her trip with her class after school. I already miss her so much." Olivia had thought to herself. While,thinking of her. Her pink striped panties gotten wet from lubrication from her entrance,some dripping off her leg from her short black shorts.

Olivia worked up from her homework,checking her phone,looking at the name. Realizing it's Petra,she looks at her recent text message. "Hey,I got back from my class's school trip,do you want to come over sometime if you want?". "Sure,I'll come over to your house." Olivia replies to the text. Olivia leaving her room to the front of her house to jump on her bike,riding to Petra's house.

As,Olivia got to her house,Petra heard knocking on her front door. She knew exactly who it by the knock pattern. She couldn't keep her smile off of her face and she took a deep breath and exhaled. "Olivia,you can come in now." Petra called out to her and Olivia gripped the doorknob in her right hand and then she turned it and she pushed the door open. Petra took a glance at Olivia's left leg,noticing some ejaculation dripping on her leg.

Petra leaned forward as did Olivia and their lips connected in a long-awaited kiss. Both of the teen girls moaned softly as they moved their lips softly against the other's and they gripped one another tighter. Both girls getting their panties lubed from their ejaculation.

"I love you Olivia, so, so damn much. I'm so happy we are both finally see each other again. Let's go to my room now. Just you and I." Petra said as she blushed a shade of bright red blush,spreading down to her small breasts. "Petra... Would any of your parents or friends know about us having sex?" Olivia asked Petra with some concern.

"Don't worry,they don't won't know about us having sex." Petra told Olivia,making sure she doesn't worry about it. Petra grabbed Olivia's hand to her bedroom. Setting her on her black bedroom cover,taking off her clothes. Stripping herself all the way into her black sports bra underwear set,Olivia taking off her clothes to her pink striped panties set.


End file.
